newnationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ḥashshāshīn Wars
2014 Top Rebellion On August 2nd Alpacastan annexed the small nation of Top, leading to a 5 month rebellion with conflict raging on and off. Llamastan aided Top at the beginning of their revolution, but Top eventually gained enough power to and did take the land around the Alpacastanian capital. Llamastan feared them getting too powerful, leading to an invasion from the desperate Alpacastanians to the north and the Llamastanians to the south on November 29th. Allamastanian Conference On December 5th, Allamastan and Alpacastan signed the Allamastanian Declaration of Freedom at the Allamastanian Conference in early December 2014. The declaration granted Allamastan freedom from Alpacastan as long as the Alpacastanian Fascist Party was dissolved on January 1st, 2015. Conflict begins On December 11th, the New Australian region declared sovereignty from Alpacastan and allied themselves with Allamastan. On December 13th Alpacastan officially declared war on both of the nations. When it was discovered that he had been declared war upon, on December 15th the Führer of Allamastan surrendered and shouted many blatant homophobic insults at president Aryx Doder and newly re-elected vice-president Cayden Lefevbre. The two presidents then dismissed him, and claimed it meant an allied victory despite there being no official end of the war. On December 19th, president Aryx Doder infected Allamastanian president June Miller's computer with a computer virus, which turned his language into Tamil and disabled his access to the settings. Miller ordered him to fix the problem, but Doder refused to comply. Later in the day, Miller attacked the Alpacastanian president and threw several snowballs at him while he was conversing with four soldiers. Aryx Doder ordered the soldiers to attack him, but at first they didn't follow. The president started throwing snowballs at Miller, which inspired his soldiers to join with and throw snowballs as well. June Miller retreated for a short period of time and brought in one of his soldiers to aide him in the skirmish. Doder ordered one of the soldiers to throw a wooden chair at the reinforcements to distract them so they could escape, which was successful. Aryx Doder along with three of his soldiers escaped. On December 31st 2014 the Republic of Cruiser left the Alpacastanians and joined with the Central forces. Cruise Benson refused to make a statement, but Aryx Doder claimed they turned sides due to "A gap between Cruiser and Alpacastan's power." June Miller claimed it would "help Allamastan greatly." 2015 Peace On January 5th, Central and Allied delegates met at a lunch together in a sign of peace proposed by both sides. There was no conversation about the war, however the officials debated about politics and about what types of food should be outlawed within their nations. Later in the day, New Australia allowed Alpacastan to annex them as long as they would be made their own province, unlike before they seceded. The Cruiser Republic also surrendered to become part of Alpacastan's Cruiser province, located nearly 200 miles from the capital. Although Allamastan and Alpacastan were still officially at war, most citizens saw this as an end of the war. A Common Enemy On January 9th, the war between Allamastan and Alpacastan officially came to an end after the Allamastanians and Alpacastanians found a common enemy in self-proclaimed Templar Knights who tried to eavesdrop in both side's meetings. They were declared war on by Allamastan and Alpacastan on January 10th. On January 12th Allamastanians vandalised three different Templar's weapons and expected Alpacastan to attack while the Templars were vulnerable. However the Alpacastanians refused to attack because they claimed they "were not ready yet." On January 15th, Alpacastanians engaged in their first skirmish with the ever-growing Templar Militants. Three Alpacastanians approached a small Templar unit of two guarding Fort St. Larsen, a key base for the Templars. The Alpacastanians opened fire with provisional weapons in a surprise attack. The Templars were unarmed and retreated to a small redoubt in search for weapons. By the time the Templars found suitable weapons, they were surrounded by Alpacastanians and their support of three Allamastanians. The Templars were forced to surrender and lose Fort St. Larsen. It was decided the Alpacastanians would maintain St. Larsen after the battle. Allamastanian Revolution On January 16th June Miller accused Alpacastan of attempting to force Allamastan to become an Alpacastanian puppet state. Allamastan then attacked Aryx Doder during the battle which came to be known as "The Battle of Brothers". Alpacastan was in the midst of attacking Templar Militants with Allamastanians when June Miller ordered "Order Defiance", which meant to fire upon the Alpacastanians. Alpacastan outnumbered Allamastan and June Miller's plan was prodigiously ruined within minutes. Category:Wars